


dumb, dumb, dumb

by shizuoh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Muteness, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, References to No Mercy Route, Sign Language, Spoilers, best friends bein best friends, kind of, or friendly acquaintances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara isn't a good person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dumb, dumb, dumb

Chara was not a good person.

They've  _killed_  people. They've  _possessed_  people. They've done terrible,  _terrible_  things.

Hell, they tried to restart the Human-Monster War through a (failed) suicide attempt.

Chara was  _definitely_  not a good person.

So why did Frisk  _treat_  them like they were any other person?

The darker-haired child had finally finished weaving a flower crown in their hands, their fingers clumsy and messing up a few areas. Chara watched with odd curiosity, and then blinked in surprise when Frisk placed the crown on their head.

"Why?" they asked quietly, scratching their arm absentmindedly.

Frisk shrugged, and then signed,  **Flower crowns are cool.**

Chara pursed their lips, and then quietly agreed with a one-shouldered shrug. They liked Frisk, kind of. Sure, they had possessed them multiple times and killed all their friends while in control of their body, but... Frisk didn't seem to mind. Well—no, that was a lie. Of course they were upset about that, but Frisk decided to put all of that away for now.

At the moment, it was almost like they were friends.

Ridiculous, huh? Chara could almost laugh.

But the mood wasn't right for laughing right now. The two were just sitting in silence, on top of Chara's grave in the Ruins—where Toriel had moved them before sealing herself in there). Pretty yellow flowers were all around them, rows of them adorned atop Chara's unruly red-brown hair.

Frisk wasn't much for conversation (obviously, since they were mute), but the atmosphere seemed so... content. No words  _needed_  to be spoken.

Frisk let their hands drift through a patch of flowers, pricking at the petals delicately. Chara stared in awe and confusion—this kid was so gentle with everyone they met. Unlike themselves, who—when in control of Frisk's body—killed everyone without a second thought.

But... Chara  _was_  a normal child once.

Running away from their home, they fell down the hole accidentally. They hadn't  _meant_  to fall down, like they sometimes claimed. They tripped over a vine (Chara's thoughts floated to Flowey for a moment), and the next thing they knew, they were colliding harshly with the ground. It had hurt, a lot, and then Asriel came over to help them up and walk to Asgore and Toriel—who would become their new adoptive parents.

It all seemed so old now, and, well, it was. Chara had died so long ago, and so had Asriel. Now... it was  _Frisk_  who was their adoptive child, really.

It was like... Chara had been  _forgotten_. And  _replaced_  with a person better than them.

Now they were nothing but a ghost, only visible to Frisk.

The thought made them sad.

Frisk looked up, seemingly noticing Chara's sudden change in mood. Chara didn't even notice that they were crying until Frisk reached out and wiped away their tears. Frisk frowned at them, and signed,  **Are you okay?**

Dumb question. Chara almost laughed, but they didn't even trust their voice right now. Could ghosts even cr—no, another dumb question. That one ghost, Napstablook; they could cry too.

Chara didn't answer, just rubbed furiously at their red eyes, and sniffled. They were sure their face was twisted into an embarrassing expression, and winced as they felt the tears begin to flow past their eyes.

**Don't cry.**

Dumb words. Dumb, dumb, dumb. Chara didn't want to listen.

Frisk edged closer, hesitantly putting their small hands on Chara's shoulders. They didn't go through them, and Chara sniffled more. They let out a broken sob, and Frisk didn't hesitate to envelop them in a tight embrace.

Chara broke down into full-blown sobs, choking on their own tears and muffling their face in Frisk's sweater. They clutched onto Frisk, tightening their grip onto their back and trembling.

Frisk didn't do anything except sit there and let Chara cry on them. They were so... caring and helpful. They held Chara as if they were a friend they knew for years. Not like what they really were—a demon-ghost that has murdered countless innocent monsters and most likely all humans if they continued.

Chara felt like a small child again, all alone and afraid in the Ruins before Asriel came. They thought of Asgore and Toriel. They thought of their life on the surface. They thought of the humans that fell after them and before Frisk. They thought of their lives—were they happy? Unhappy? How did they die? Who killed them?

Chara's mind swirled with their thoughts and throbbed, and Chara continued to cry.

It seemed like forever when they finally broke away, eyes puffy and face red and glistening with tears. They stared down at their lap, too ashamed to look Frisk in the eye.

Frisk didn't move their hands away from Chara's shoulders. Their touch was comforting.

"...Thanks," they finally said, voice tight to prevent it from cracking.

Frisk smiled.

**You're welcome.**

Chara stared at their smile, and let out a large sigh.

Why was Frisk so nice to them when they were such a bad person? Chara didn't get it.

They wanted to.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> chara and frisk are my CHILDREN and i will fight ALL OF YOU
> 
> honestly depicting chara as like this full-blown demon is kinda tru but when u think about it theyre kind of a kid with problems. yes yes chara is bad very very bad but still...
> 
> anyways here idk what tf this was i wrote it in like 20 minutes


End file.
